SM de Pociones y Tatuajes
by Grissina
Summary: Sexto curso, un alumno enamorado del pendón de la escuela, un amigo preocupado, un juego estúpido y un observador celoso. Ligeramente yaoi.


**SM de Pociones y Tatuajes.**

**Hogwarts, mediados de Enero 2023**

—Connor no tiene la culpa… —intentaba calmar los ánimos Mark reteniendo con una mano al que sin duda era el miembro mas destacado de su casa de los últimos 20 años.

—Oh, bien que lo sabe eso —respondió Diana secamente mirando a su mejor amigo, que sacaba fuego por la boca, e intentando apartar a su novio del medio para ir a hacer algo de lo que mas tarde se arrepentiría—, la culpa es suya.

—¡¿Mía?! —Exclamó Scorpius parando de luchar con Mark para encararse a la morena—. ¿Y se puede saber como es culpa mía que Connor haya creído una sola palabra de esa Serpiente calienta-braguitas?

Desde la otra punta del gran comedor un joven moreno se miraba la escena con los ojos entornados. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando. En general no le gustaba nunca ver que Scorpius perdía los papeles, excepto quizá en las contadas ocasiones en las que él era la causa de su cólera y plantado delante suyo podía ver insolentemente cómo la pasión se descontrolaba en sus ojos grises mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y las mejillas se le enrojecían levemente. Pero este no era el caso y no saber que estaba pasando aún le tenía mas molesto.

Todo había empezado un par de horas atrás cuando el grupo de Slytherins había hecho finalmente acto de presencia a la fiesta de los Hufflepuffs, con él, Albus Severus Potter, al frente del grupo. Y evidentemente cuando ellos llegaron el resto de les casas ya estaban allí.

—Los Slytherins siempre llegando elegantemente tarde —comentó el anfitrión y homenajeado de esa noche, Scorpius Malfoy, cuando se había acercado para felicitarlo y agradecerle que la invitación se extendiera a los miembros de su casa. No es que celebrar la derrota del su equipo delante de Hufflepuff le hiciera especial ilusión. Pero reconocía el mérito que tenía que lo hubiesen logrado.

Después de tres semanas en la cama de la enfermería, aunque que fuera con Scorpius de compañero, una fiesta parecía una buena manera de airearse. Y además era una muy buena manera de fortalecer lazos entre miembros de las diferentes casas, un hito que se había convertido en su cruzada personal desde que había sido sorteado para Slytherin, (y esa invitación demostraba que estaba teniendo éxito, sobretodo porque la fiesta no la organizaba él ni ningún otro de su familia y los Slytherins habían sido invitados sin problemas ni necesidad de su intervención) juntamente con demostrar que de la casa de las serpientes también podían salir buenas personas.

—Felicidades —se había limitado a decir Albus sonriendo por debajo la nariz delante la incomodidad del Hufflepuff. ¿Cómo podía un Malfoy sentirse tan incómodo siendo el centro de atención? Se preguntó mientras veía al rubio alejarse sin responder.

Después de saludar a la su prima y los amigos que no eren de Slytherin se había retirado discretamente hacia un rincón para poder hacer lo que mejor se le daba, observar su entorno y evaluar la situación. No había ni terminado de hacer el primer barrido con la mirada cuando vio la escena que había iniciado ese ataque descontrolado de ira del príncipe de Hufflepuff.

Sara Meyer era sin duda un caso difícil. Era difícil defenderla delante miembros de otras casas cuando él era el primero que la consideraba una provocadora y una mala pieza. Era mentirosa, era manipuladora y no tenia escrúpulos ni normas morales cuando se trataba de ponerse dentro de los pantalones de alguien. Pero a parte de su libido incontrolada y la manca total y absoluta de vergüenza, era inofensiva. Era una bruja de mente abierta, más inteligente de lo que muchos pensaban y a pesar de su sed de poder Albus pondría la mano en el fuego a que ella no se uniría a las filas de los mortífagos o alguna otra asociación similar ni entonces ni nunca.

Pero como siempre la actitud de la Slytherin había sido de todo menos discreta, correcta o elegante. Y el Hufflepuff que había caído en su red esa noche había sido una presa especialmente fácil de atrapar. ¡Maldito fuera el nórdico! Una de las que Sara mantendría en el saco durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

El primer movimiento, que él había visto desde lejos sin saber el alcance de las acciones de la su compañera, había sido bastante típico, un "accidental" aterraje sobre el amigo de Scorpius. La había visto actuar de manera similar tantas veces que una mas no le habría llamado para nada la atención si desde el otro lado de la sala el príncipe de Hufflepuff no se lo hubiese estado mirando todo con tan mala cara. Antes de saber lo que era lo que había molestado tanto al rubio aristócrata éste ya había cruzado la fiesta hasta tocar el hombro del su amigo para llamarle la atención.

Con cierta reticencia el amigo castaño de Scorpius se había separado de Sara disculpándose y había seguido a su amigo unos pasos más allá para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Ni el buenazo de Connor ni Albus esperaban que eso terminaría en una pequeña discusión entre los dos amigos. Fue un intercambio de palabras discreto y contenido, tal como cabía esperar de un Malfoy que no le agrada llamar la atención; Un pequeño altercado que probablemente Albus tampoco hubiera notado si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de los dos Hufflepuffs.

Albus no sabía muy bien qué había pasado con el castaño cuando los dos amigos se habían separado porqué su mirada había seguido fija en Scorpius que se había dirigido directamente a la banda opuesta de la sala y se había servido un refresco. Pero Albus estaba seguro que el castaño no había encontrado a Sara donde la había dejado instantes antes. No solo porque conocía a la Slytherin y sabía la rápida pérdida de interés que ella tenía a veces en según que tíos, sino porqué Scorpius no había tenido tiempo de beber ni un sorbo de su refresco cuando Sara se le había acercado de forma insinuante.

Si Albus hubiese sido solo un poco menos reflexivo, como su padre o su hermano mayor, habría actuado muy distinto a partir de aquél momento. Pero no lo era. Él era el Slytherin de la familia, el que se lo pensaba todo treinta veces antes de decidir o hacer nada, el que conocía la utilidad de esperar y observar el curso natural de los hechos. No era un Gryffindor valiente y decidido, era un Slytherin prudente y temeroso. Prefería una victoria a largo plazo, orquestada desde una distancia segura a actuar desde primera línea. Por eso se quedó quieto observando la escena.

Los modales de Scorpius evitaron que despachara a la Slytherin de buenas a primeras y le dieron una oportunidad a la serpiente de acercarse un poco más. Albus la vio desplegar todas sus armas de seducción como si fuera un pavo real abriendo la cola de forma arrogante. Por suerte no pareció obtener muy buenos resultados con el rubio. Albus no estaba muy seguro de qué frenaba a Scorpius de aprovecharse de la más que evidente invitación de Sara a hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana, pero intuía que la acentuada lealtad de los Hufflepuffs estaba relacionada. Y aunque intentaba no pensar en ello siempre había una parte de él que quería creer, aunque que fuera remotamente, que no era imposible que aquél claro rechazo no fuera porqué Sara era quien era o porqué la última víctima de la Slytherin hubiera sido su mejor amigo, sino porqué ella era simplemente una chica y no le interesaran las chicas; Aunque que aquella fantasía abriera la porta a la posibilidad de que Scorpius no estuviese solo molesto con su amigo sino celoso, aquella idea era más reconfortante que turbadora para él.

Después de múltiples intentos fallidos la Slytherin pareció darse por vencida. Y sin mirar atrás se había internado a la fiesta de nuevo. Albus la perdió de vista rápidamente y como era previsible siguió observando a Scorpius. Pero pronto el Hufflepuff dejó de estar solo. Dos de los cazadores del equipo se le acercaron y le distrajeron con alguna anécdota que le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio.

—¿No te cansas nunca de estar tan solo? —le murmuró una voz grabe en la oreja y poco después notó como unes manos grandes y fuertes le acariciaban los hombros.

—¿Para eso has venido Chang? —le dijo girándose para poder ver los ojos negros del Ravenclaw, aunque que no era un Slytherin Albus sabía muy bien los artificios de los que el joven era capaz para conseguir lo que quería, en ese caso conseguirle a él esa noche.

—Por qué sigues torturándote así Albus? —le dijo suavemente poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho firme de deportista de Albus.

—No necesito que me consueles Cedric —le dijo apartándole les manos del su pecho—. Esta noche no estoy de humor.

—Tú nunca estás de humor —había murmurado melosamente el oriental acercándose a él peligrosamente—. Pero eso no ha evitado nunca que pudiésemos... —murmuró acariciándole las caderas peligrosamente.

—Hoy no Chang —lo paró antes que le cogiera de les nalgas delante de media escuela.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo rindiéndose el moreno medio ofendido y medio resignado al inevitable rechazo.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé —añadió con cierta picardía haciendo sonreír al Ravenclaw de nuevo. Alabar les artes amatorias del joven era la mejor táctica que había descubierto para evitar que se enfadara con él cada vez que no estaba de humor y le rechazaba—. Otro día te lo compensaré, te lo prometo. Hoy tendrás que conformarte con...

—No será lo mismo —hizo un último intento Chang esperando que, ni que fuese por pena, Albus se lo repensase.

—Evidentemente, querido Cedric. Un Potter es irreemplazable, ya deberías saberlo —le lanzó mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima los hombros para alborotarle los cabellos.

—¡Potter, que me despeinas! —se quejó el moreno. Cuando Albus le liberó le dijo intentando parecer enfadado—. Acabas de tirar por tierra las pocas opciones que tenía de éxito esta noche. No hay derecho Albus, ¡tú ni comes ni dejas comer!

—Te acabo de hacer un favor, créeme —dijo en su tono habitual de cierta superioridad—. Artie no te conviene nada.

—¿Y tú lo sabes por..? Quita no contestes, no lo quiero saber —hizo Chang intentando peinarse de nuevo con los dedos.

—¿Un tío que solo te quiere si vas súper repeinado? —le preguntó con un poco de burla—. ¿Cedric de vedad no aspires a nada mejor?

—Tenía la esperanza de conseguir el premio gordo esta noche... —murmuró abatido Chang aún esperando que la pena obrara el milagro de atraer la atención del príncipe de Slytherin.

—Sabes de sobra que un solitario como yo está lejos de poder ser un premio grande —dijo Albus haciendo gala de una inusual modestia—. Hay pero un joven de Gryffindor que por ti haría casi cualquier cosa, y yo creo que si te le acercas con los pelos así de despeinados caerá en menos que tardas en decir Quidditch.

—¡Pero si es rubio! —exclamó enfadado con el Slytherin por el simple hecho de proponerle que estuviera con alguien con aquella particular característica.

—¿Qué tienes en contra del rubios? —se hico el inocente Albus.

—¿No esperarás que responda verdad? —Respondió sarcásticamente el oriental—. Bueno, es igual, de todas formas ya sabía que no conseguiría nada hoy, tienes esa mirada... Hazte un favor Potter y aprende a olvidar o acabarás mal.

Cuando de nuevo había quedado solo en la penumbra de su rincón había buscado con la mirada la fuente de casi todos sus males. Scorpius Malfoy estaba bailando con una chica de Gryffindor, una amiga de la su prima. Parecía estar pasándolo bien.

Nada fuera de lo común había sucedido durante un buen rato. Albus había aceptado bailar con un par de chicas. Cansado de sentirse solo había buscado la compañía de los suyos y había intentado sacarse de la cabeza que no muy lejos de allí el Hufflepuff que le quitaba el sueño se lo estaba pasando más que bien con alguna joven entre sus brazos al son de la música cada vez más insinuante a medida que la noche avanzaba.

El altercado provocado por Sara le cogió desprevenido. Cuando se dio cuenta que pasaba algo con su compañera ya había una corro de espectadores alrededor de los tres implicados. Llegó a primera fila al tiempo que Scorpius.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? —gritó el rubio para atraer la atención de todos.

El amigo de Scorpius se interponía entre Sara y un alumno de último curso de Ravenclaw. Cuando Scorpius intervino Connor se giró y entonces pudo ver que tenía un labio partido.

—No pasa nada Scorp —murmuró Connor tocándose el labio para comprobar que efectivamente estaba sangrando.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó mirando a su alrededor Scoprius—. ¡El espectáculo se ha acabado!

La mayoría de alumnos se disgregaron ante la orden velada de Scorpius. Algunos se quedaron por allí cerca disimuladamente.

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró el alumno de Ravenclaw mirando a Connor.

—Mantén la boca cerrada Strudwik, si no quieres que los Prefectos y el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw reciban noticias mías —le amenazó Scorpius.

—¿Connor estás bien? —murmuró entonces Sara tocándole la mejilla al joven.

—Dime por favor que no ha sido por ella... —preguntó Scorpius mirando desaprobadoramente la atención que Sara estaba profesándole a la mejilla macada y el labio partido de su amigo.

—Corta el rollo Scorp y deja toda tu mierda sobre ella al margen. Sabes muy bien como es Strudwick y que no suporto como trata a nadie.

—Te prepararé pomada cicatrizante —le dijo Scorpius secamente aceptando la parca explicación de Connor con reticencias, convencido de que no era el único que pensaba que Sara Mayer habría provocado al zopenco de Ravenclaw.

—No hace falta, iré a la enfermería —le respondió su amigo desafiadoramente.

—Haz lo que quieras —murmuró con desdén Scorpius antes de alejarse de allí seguido por Mark y Diana.

Albus aprovechó para acercarse a Sara que se había sentado en un banco y se miraba la escena desde la distancia con una expresión de susto impropia de ella.

—Sara —murmuró sentándose a su lado mientras el intercambio de palabras entre los Hufflepuffs tenía lugar.

—No ha sido culpa mía Potter. Yo ni me había acercado al grandullón de Strudwick. Sabes que no me agradan esta clase de tíos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, entonces?

—No me importa si no me crees Potter. Pero como a mínimo no finjas que te preocupas por mí. Ve a salvar a los otros Slytherins hijos y nietos de antiguos Mortífagos que necesiten de tu ayuda para pensar por si mismos, yo no te necesito.

—No... —Empezó a decir Albus pero la aparición de Connor le cortó.

—Potter —murmuró éste haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras alargaba la mano hacia Sara.

Ella no se lo pensó ni un instante. Tomó la mano den Connor y se dejó llevar en medio de la multitud de estudiantes que ocupaban el gran comedor en dirección a la puerta principal.

No muy lejos de allí Albus vio como no era el único en observar la marcha de Connor y Sara.

Sturdwick hizo la intención de seguirles pero dos pasos más lejos se tropezó con Chang, Prefecto de Ravenclaw, que le cerraba el paso al tiempo que enviaba una significativa mirada a Albus a través del comedor abarrotado.

En otro rincón Diana y Mark peleaban con un airado Scorpius Malfoy que no podía creer que su amigo acabara de llevarse de la mano a la alumna más pendón del colegio a fuera de la fiesta.

—¿Mía? —Gritaba Scoprius sin darse cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención de media escuela—. ¿Y se puede saber cómo es culpa mía que Connor haya creído una sola palabra de esa Serpiente calienta-braguitas?

Lo último que todos esperaban era que Diana abofeteara a su amigo.

—Sabes muy bien que por muy pendón que sea es lo bastante inteligente para no buscarle las cosquillas a la mala bestia de Sturdwick. ¡Connor solo está enamorado Scorp! Déjale vivir.

—La Mayer de los cojones solo le hará daño.

—Connor necesita aprender que no todas las chicas son unas princesitas indefensas que necesitan ser salvadas por un caballero de brillante armadura. Y que tú te opongas de este modo no ayuda nada. ¿Recuerdas qué hizo Connor la última vez que alguien le dijo que no conseguiría hacer algo?

—Sí, casi es mata para demostrar lo contrario.

—Exacto. ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó ella, que no esperó a que Scorpius respondiera—. Porqué has hecho que todos nos sintiéramos tan orgullosos de ser Hufflepuffs que ya nadie soporta que se burlen de nosotros por ser de nuestra casa. Y él, como tu mejor amigo, cree que no tiene otra opción que demostrar que ser un Hufflepuff no es impedimento para conseguir lo que sea en esta vida, cueste lo que cueste.

—¡Si eso es lo que pensáis no he conseguido nada! —Explotó Scorpius—. No se trata de que demostremos nada. Se trata de extender la mano a nuestros compañeros y que entendáis de una vez que todos somos iguales —tan pronto acabó de hablar Scorpius se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor.

—¡Scorp espera! —gritaron Diana y Mark siguiéndolo.

Albus impresionado por las palabras y la pasión de la ira de Scoprius no se lo pensó un segundo antes des seguir a los Hufflepuffs por la puerta del comedor. Eso sí, cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad que su padre le había cedido hacía años.

—Lo siento —murmuró Diana cuando consiguieron atraparle.

Albus se paró a una distancia prudencial para no ser descubierto en un movimiento inesperado.

Scorpius no respondió. Se paró y se quedó un rato en silencio. Finalmente preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Sabéis por qué soy un Hufflepuff? —El silencio de sus dos amigos hizo que se girara para responderles su propia pregunta—. Soy un Hufflepuff porque escogí serlo. Y no lo escogí para demostrar a las otras cases que Hufflepuff es la mejor o ni siquiera mejor de lo que piensan. Una fiesta así no debería servir para "demostrar" nada a los demás sino para compartir un momento de felicidad; El haber ganado el partido es la anécdota, que Potter y yo sobreviviéramos a la caída... ¿Cuando luzco la bufanda del equipo en las reuniones familiares, creéis que lo hago para demostrar algo? Se trata simplemente de aceptar las diferencias. No hemos "demostrado" nada por haber ganado un partido ni estaremos demostrando gran cosa si conseguimos ganar la Copa de las Casas. Es esforzarnos para mejorar lo que nos hace mejores, e intentar dar lecciones solo demuestra que no hemos aprendido nada. ¿Creéis que es eso lo que quiero? ¿De verdad? Las cuatro casas tienen cosas buenas y cosas malas, se trata de lograr que las virtudes que caracterizan cada casa se extiendan a toda la escuela y no de competir para ver cual virtud es la mejor.

—Lo siento —repitió Diana, también con la voz afectada—. No quería decir que Connor esta intentando demostrar nada porque crea que tu... quiero decir que él, que todos a veces... Scorp somos unos burros, lo sé, pero a veces...

—El que Diana intenta decir es que aunque no debería hacer falta ninguna demostración Connor necesita que le demuestres que confías en él, Scorp. Está enamorado, lo último que necesita es que su mejor amigo le retraiga nada —dijo Mark mirándole de hito a hito.

Entonces Scorpius se calmó y Albus pudo ver como en un instante toda la furia se convirtió en cansancio.

—Sufro por él. Es demasiado bueno. Le harán daño y...

—Ya lo sabe que le harán daño —murmuró Diana cortándole antes que les diera otro discurso—, por eso necesita saber que cuando eso suceda estarás allí para consolarle y no para recriminarle nada.

—Me voy a dormir.

Sus dos amigos no hicieron nada para impedir que el príncipe de Hufflepuff se fuera hacia las habitaciones en vez de volver a la fiesta que habían montado en su honor por haber contribuido significativamente a ganar a Slytherin, lo que significaba que probablemente ganarían la Copa de Quidditch y con ella en las manos la Copa de las Casas, por primera vez en muchísimos años, estaba al alcance de Hufflepuff.

Albus no sabía como había acabado el altercado entre Scorpius y Connor, pero en unas semanas estaba seguro que la amistad seguía siendo fuerte entre ellos. Estaba, pero, seguro que entre Sara y Connor la cosa había ido de forma muy poco habitual según los estándares de la joven Slytherin.

Sara no había pasado la noche en su habitación pero no presumió ni una vez de haber logrado ligar con Connor. Tampoco él adoptó los siguientes días ninguna de las actitudes habituales de los amantes de la joven, desde el pesado que no paraba de perseguirla, al que despotricaba de ella por todos lados después de que ella le dejara claro que no repetiría la experiencia, pasando por el eterno enamorado que actuaba como un idiota siempre que ella andaba cerca. De hecho Connor había seguido como si esa noche no hubiera sucedido nada y ella también. Tanto así que en pocas semanas ya nadie se acordaba de que aquella noche habían salido juntos del comedor.

Unos meses más tarde el colegio quedó infestado por el último juego para adolescentes que habían inventado los de la tienda de artículos de broma de los Weasley: Una botella capaz de encantar el líquido con el que la llenaras de forma que este captara de quien lo bebiera el nombre de la persona que le tenía el corazón robado; y una copa capaz de unir el líquido que abocaras en ella y tinta comestible en un solo líquido durante un mes. Usados por separado eran dos objetos inofensivos pero unidos hacían que a quien bebiera de la copa el líquido servido de la botella le apareciera un tatuaje temporal con las iniciales de la persona que este o esta amara.

Albus vio muchos tatuajes durante las primeras semanas que aquél juego salió al mercado. Recordaba perfectamente el proceso creativo de su tío; A menudo él y sus hermanos y primos hacían de conejillos de indias para él, no siempre conscientes de que lo eren. Una de esas ocasiones había sido el año anterior. El verano entre cuarto y quinto, James acababa de licenciarse en Hogwarts y cuando fue aceptado como becario en Gringots para trabajar bajo las ordenes de su tío Bill sus padres le habían dejado hacer una fiesta en casa con todos los primos y algunos amigos. El tío George y James aprovecharon la oportunidad para probar con ellos el nuevo invento en fase de pruebas.

Albus no desconfió de la bebida que le ofrecieron porque fue Rose quien se la dio, sin saber que James le había pedido que lo hiciera. Un error que no volvería a cometer. Rose era demasiado confiada, él nunca habría bebido de esa copa si hubiese visto a tiempo la cara de James... Pero se la bebió toda, porque era una noche muy calurosa y la cerveza de mantequilla de las Tres Escobas era su bebida preferida. No fue hasta que todos los presentes habían bebido de aquella copa que James les explicó qué había hecho.

Sabía perfectamente por qué su hermano los había utilizado de aquella manera. Era el método perfecto para saber de una vez por todas si su novia era realmente sincera cuando le decía que le quería y que no tenía nada que ver el hecho de ser un Potter. Su hermano había aprendido la lección de la forma más dura.

Por algún motivo que se le escapaba muchos de sus primos estaban encantados de ser los conejitos de indias de su tío. Él no. Porqué los inventos en fase de pruebas solían tener efectos secundarios imprevisibles y a veces, como en aquél caso, permanentes. En los primeros estadios el hechizo de la copa era ligeramente diferente al que después fue comercializado y el de la botella era más potente. Por suerte suya el resultado no era un tatuaje en le cuerpo de quien bebía la poción, se recordaba mentalmente Albus intentando consolarse cada vez que veía el resultado de aquél episodio. El hechizo de la botella conseguía no solo las iniciales de quien estabas enamorado sino que localizaba un lugar que tu mente, tu corazón, tu cuerpo o todos a la vez hubieran asociado a aquella persona y finalmente la copa establecía con ese sitio un vínculo marcándolo con un graffiti permanente. El resultado fue que su pupitre del aula de pociones acabó marcado con les iniciales SM, y para rematarlo al pie del dibujo se gravaron sus propias iniciales ASP y la fecha en la que el dibujo había aparecido. Cuando el primer día de clase de quinto vio donde había aparecido el dibujo de los cojones casi le da un sincope.

Su tío esperaba que le explicaran si había funcionado el hechizo, que le dieran tantos detalles como les fuera posible del dibujo, la ubicación, la calidad, etc. De Albus, pero, solo recibió un vociferador amenazándolo de recibir una buena dosis de diversas pociones con desagradables efectos secundarios si no le decía como eliminar el dibujo.

—¿HAS PENSADO EN QUE EL DIBUJO PODÍA APARECER EN EL LUGAR MÁS INCONVENIENTE? ¡POR NO HABLAR DE LA INVASIÓN DE LA PRIVACIDAD! ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE LOS ABUELOS SEPAN QUE NOS UTILIZAS DE CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS MÁS TE VALE QUE ENCUENTRES LA MANERA DE ARREGLARLO TÍO GEORGE! —había estado gritando la voz de Albus en la trastienda del Callejón Diagon durante un buen rato.

Una carta de disculpa de su tío le informó que había tenido buen juicio de usar tinta especial para mensajes secretos, de manera que solo él y la afortunada que le hubiera robado el corazón (en aquella época nadie de su familia sabía aún que la afortunada era un chico) podrían ver nunca el dibujo. Aquella fue la única buena noticia que recibió sobre el tema; como mínimo el resto de alumnos y profesores que pasarían por aquella mesa a lo largo de los años no podrían nunca ver esas iniciales marcadas de forma permanente. De todas formas tuvo que conformarse con trabajar con el pupitre rallado estratégicamente para evitar que la otra única persona que podía ver el graffiti lo descubierta nunca, ya que Scorpius Malfoy se sentaba, precisamente, a su lado desde el primer curso. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió fantasear con un Scorpius Malfoy enamorado de él y dispuesto a entregarse en cuerpo y alma precisamente encima de aquél pupitre.

Por si ver su mesa rallada cada día no fuera bastante recordatorio de que estaba enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía, la mañana que vio aparecer a Connor Sigurdsson con la mejilla tatuada con exactamente las mismas iniciales que había en su mesa se quiso morir.

La bufanda que el Hufflepuff llevaba no lograba esconder el tatuaje y hacía demasiados días que todo el colegio conocía el juego para que nadie dudara que el muy palurdo había tenido la mala suerte de que le saliera en la cara. Durante toda la hora del desayuno Albus vio como casi todos los amigos del Islandés se reían de él, mientras el pobre miraba avergonzado hacia todos lados buscando donde esconderse. Todos menos Scoprius que no parecía nada contento que su amigo llevara tatuadas las iniciales SM en la mejilla.

—¿La poción para borrar el tatuaje tardará mucho en llegar? —oyó Albus que Scorpius le preguntaba a su amigo al salir del comedor antes de dirigirse a la primera clase del día.

—Mañana ya me lo habré sacado.

—Mes te vale. O te lo sacaré yo.

—No te pongas borde Scorp. Ya te he pedido perdón. No caí...

—Más nos vale que el resto de estudiantes sean tan atolondrados como tú.

—No te preocupes tanto Scorp, soy yo el que va tatuado, no tú y además nadie ha caído aún en que podrías ser tu el SM ¿a que no? Pues relájate.

Con un sonido de exasperación Scorpius se internó en el pasadizo que bajaba a las mazmorras y Connor subió escaleras arriba a su clase de estudios muggles.

—¿Un mal día? —le preguntó Albus a Scorpius cuando se sentaron, mientras esperaban que el profesor llegara. Esperaba poder descubrir si realmente aquellas iniciales significaban realmente Scorpius Malfoy o no.

—Una mala semana —respondió Scorpius—. Escucha ¿le pediste permiso al profesor Slughorn para sacar el diccionario de ingredientes especiales para pociones especiales de la biblioteca verdad? —le preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Sí.

—Es que querría consultar-lo y...

—Aún no he terminado de utilizarlo, pero si solo lo has de consultar te lo puedo dejar. Esta tarde estaré en la biblioteca.

—Esta tarde tengo entrenamiento.

Albus ya lo sabía, precisamente por eso le había propuesto quedar esa misma tarde.

—Si no fuera un libro de la sección prohibida te diría de llevártelo al comedor a la hora de cenar, pero ya sabes como se pone la señora Pince... —insinuó Albus con la esperanza de que fuera el rubio quien sugiriera que se vieran después de cenar.

—Sí... —dijo pensando Scorpius—. ¿Te iría muy mal si quedamos un momento después de cenar? —Albus estaba seguro que se le había iluminado todo al oírle, a pesar de su alta capacidad de autocontrol—. Te prometo que si me lo prestas esta noche mañana te lo devuelvo a primera hora. ¿Por favor?

A Albus le cayó el ánimo a los pies de golpe pero no se atrevió a negarse. Aquellos ojos grises... Albus estaba seguro que si le pidieran que se lanzara de un barranco sería incapaz de decirles que no. Y eso era una de les partes que peor llevaba del su enamoramiento idiota.

—Gracias —le murmuró Scorpius ofreciéndole una sonrisa radiante mientras el profesor Slughorn comenzaba a explicar qué harían aquella mañana.

El humor de Albus se volvió todavía más negro cuando a la hora del almuerzo el comedor entero era un barullo de bromas a costa de les iniciales en la mejilla de Connor. Alguien había asociado las iniciales SM con el nombre de su mejor amigo y la broma fácil estaba servida.

Casi sin haber probado bocado Albus abandonó el comedor, decidido a poner punto y final a aquella situación.

—Veo que la broma del día no te hace ninguna gracia —le murmuró una voz al oído mientras unas manos fuertes le agarraban por los hombros.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre Chang.

—Sé que tienes una hora libre esta tarde y resulta que la profesora de runas está enferma y ya he hecho los deberes que nos puso y... —va seguir murmurando melosamente el moreno.

—Necesito la hora libre para acabar un trabajo —se excusó Albus.

—Me tienes muy abandonado, no es justo —se quejó en Chang pegándose a él de forma que Albus pudiera notar la semi-erección pegada a su nalga.

—Cedric —le advirtió, y el oriental se separó suspirando resignado—. Si te portas bien quizá podamos quedar para los postres... —murmuró Albus.

—Eres el más grande...

—Ahora ahueca el ala —le dijo divertido y algo halagado por la reacción del oriental.

Haciéndole un guiño cómplice el moreno se alejó de allí caso saltando y bailando. Aquella alegría innata y la aparente manca de sentido del ridículo eran una de las cosas que a Albus más le gustaban del oriental.

Al ver pasar el profesor de pociones se centró de nuevo en la misión del día y se apresuró a correr para atraparle.

—¡Profesor! —gritó para detenerle.

Como esperaba el profesor no tuvo inconveniente en dejarle trabajar en la mazmorra aquella tarde.

—Tengo clase con los de primero —le explicó el hombre en su monólogo habitual— pero si no te importa compartir el espacio con un puñado de descuidados jóvenes a mí no me molesta. A ver si alguno de ellos se fija en tu manera de trabajar y aprende alguna cosa. La verdad es que empiezo a pensar que me hago mayor Potter, cada año me cuesta más ver nada de bueno en los pequeños bribones.

—Usted no se hará nunca mayor profesor, tiene un espíritu joven —le alabó. Y el viejo profesor siguió hablando hasta que llegaron al aula.

A la hora de cenar Albus se acercó a la mesa de los Hufflepuffs y le alargó una bolsa de paño a Scorpius que contenía el diccionario que le había pedido.

—¿Es el...? —empezó a preguntar Scorpius tragando un trozo de pescado que se acababa de meter en la boca.

—Evidentemente Malfoy —respondió en su tono altivo habitual Albus—. Devuélvemelo mañana sin falta.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio cogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola con delicadeza dentro su mochila.

—Y dale esto a Sigurdsson. El mal gusto que tiene en tema de pareja ya es bastante grabe como para que nadie más haya de verse involucrado. En el futuro recomiéndale que no es fíe tanto de la señorita Mayer, Potter, porque un tatuaje en la cara puede ser el menor de su problemas si insiste en intentar atraparla —le dijo dándole un vial que contenía un líquido amarillo chillón: la poción que su tío les había enseñado a hacer para quitarse los tatuajes del juego. Ser un Weasley a veces tenía ciertas ventajas.

—¡Como si a mí me hiciera caso! —se lamentó Scorpius—. De todas formas, gracias. Aunque los rumores y las bromas pesada seguirán todavía unos días como mínimo será un alivio no ver mis iniciales tatuadas en su cara.

—Lo que pensaba —dijo Albus y seguidamente se dirigió a su mesa para cenar.

La mirada de agradecimiento y complicidad que Scorpius le obsequió cuando unos minutos más tarde su amigo se tomó la poción y delante de todo el comedor el tatuaje desapareció fue paga suficiente por las dos horas cociendo el antídoto en su tarde libre y en compañía de una clase de alumnos de primero.

Después de cenar se fue a cambiar de ropa y luego con toda la calma del mundo se dirigió al baño de los Prefectos.

Como suponía, Cedric Chang ya hacía un rato que le esperaba.

—¿Te gusta hacerme esperar, verdad?

—Imaginaciones tuyas —dijo con una sonrisa bajo la nariz.

Y sin decir nada más asaltó los labios rosados de Cedric.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: Esta es la traducción al español de mi historia en catalán "SM de Pocions i Tatuatges". _Sea cual sea, me encantará conocer vuestra opinión sobre ella. Es la primera vez que me aventuro a jugar con estos personajes y no estoy muy segura de como habrá salido. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
